liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Woops (600)
Woops, A.K.A. Experiment 600, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. Originally designed to be indestructible and able to do anything and has all the powers of Stitch. He is a failed prototype of Stitch, and is a very clumsy klutz who can only say "Woops!" He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. His one true place is on Pleakley's bowling team, the Kauai Bowling Brawlers. Bio Experiment 600 was the 600th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed as a prototype of Stitch, but was instead useless and annoyingly clumsy. 600 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 600's pod was found by Gantu and sent to Hämsterviel. When Hämsterviel discovered that Experiment 600 was a prototype of Stitch, he activated the experiment. However, 600's clumsiness both awestruck Hämsterviel and the captive experiments, and alerted the prison guards. As a result, Hämsterviel was forced to teleport 600 and the other captive experiments back to Gantu on Earth, with orders to get rid of 600. 600's clumsiness caused destruction around Gantu's ship, breaking Gantu's blaster and freeing Nosy. Eventually, the mayhem 600's clumsiness caused drove Gantu to offer him to Lilo and Stitch. Lilo and Stitch then took 600 in, whom Lilo named Woops. Jumba suggested bringing Woops to Pleakley's domino tournament (in a quite evil voice). However, upon seeing Woops, Pleakley panicked and demanded them to lock him away until the tournament was over. Inside a containment orb at the Pelekai household, Woops happened to sneeze, causing a chain reaction that transported him onto the streets. He then started to bounce toward the dominos. Just before impact, Stitch caught Woops and let the latter out of his orb. Suddenly, Woops sneezed again, causing Stitch to stumble backwards into the Ice Cream Man, and caused the ice cream from his cone to hit the dominos, much to Pleakley's horror. Toward the end of the domino toppling, a startled cat hit a trashcan, causing another chain reaction of objects hitting each other until the old lighthouse was destroyed, plummeting into the ocean. The events caused Lilo to discover that Woops was good at knocking things over (thanks to his clumsiness), and the latter was found a one true place on Pleakley's bowling team. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Woops, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Woops participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Woops is easily guilty, but he never mourns over past accidents. He apologizes as often as he falls, and his personality is very clownish, as he is usually swaying side-to-side, laughing awkwardly, and picking his nose with his finger. He is left-footed and can get upset if abandoned or contained for periods of time. Biology Appearance Woops is a purple, skinny, Stitch-like experiment with huge yellow buckteeth, a large adam's-apple, a football-shaped head with three short white-tipped antennae and a short white-tipped tail. Special Abilities He was originally designed to be an indestructable creature that could do anything, but he turned out as a destructive creature that could do nothing. However he has the uncanny ability to destroy everything around him unintentionally. Weaknesses N/A Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males